YuGiOh Reality: Strike of the Seal
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: The prequel to The Real GX. A story about Trinity Masters and her friends, and the fight against the Orichalcos. Chapter one, Trinity duels a beast duelist for her soul.


_This story is sort of a prequel to my fanfiction "The Real GX."_

_After all, there is a few things I have in it that will require the explinations in this story._

_So, its time to duel._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

**0000000000**

**PROLOGUE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Its 100 years into the future of the world._

_Peace reigns supreme all over the world, the only real battles today are in games._

_And one of the most popular is Yu-Gi-Oh, its advanced quite a bit since it first came out, including holographic duel arenas._

_But all is not well, despite the apparent peace created years ago through revolution, something dark is stirring up in the dark recesses of Egypt._

_I can only hope that a savior will come._

_Who am I? Even I don't know._

_But you can call me Yami._

**000**

_**Hi everyone, my name is Trinity Masters.**_

_**I'm an avid duelist, like most other students in my school, and I also love science fiction, especially the Matrix.**_

_**I guess part of it is because one of the main carachters share my name, or maybe its because I grew up in a Communist society, different from the machines, but similar in its own odd way.**_

_**All of this has influenced my dueling strategy, and I hope it can win me this duel.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**POLE POSITION**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Its an average day in New York City in the year 2116.

3 friends are walking down the street, the apparent leader of the group is a girl with short black hair pulled into a ponytail, blue eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses, and wearing a leather tightfit outfit.

The secound is a boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes, and wearing a green jacket and white t-shirt with jeans.

The third is another girl with long red hair and green eyes, wearing a short skirt and tank top.

Each of them also have a duel disk.

"You know Trinity, just because you like the Matrix dosen't mean that you have to dress like it," the boy says.

"Its my image, Jason," Trinity says. "Besides, with my deck, looking like Trinity from the movies kinda fits."

"Yeah, whatever," Jason says.

The other girl sighs. "I sometimes wonder about you two," she says, but shrugs.

"Whatever Jamie," Trinity says.

Little do the three friends know, they're being watched.

**000**

"Master, Ferris has identified the three targets," a woman says, kneeling before a man hidden in the shadows.

"Excelent, thank you for the information, Renee," the man says. "Send word to him to make the move, its time the Orichalcos made its move."

Renee bows, and walks off.

**000**

The three friends are still walking, when a wind begins blowing.

"There's something wrong here," Trinity says.

"You got that right..." a voice says, and a man jumps down from a rooftop.

He is bizare looking, he is wearing mismatched clothing with a sheethed hunter's knife strapped to his belt. His wild looking blonde hair falls half to his side, and half of it sticks up.

He's also wearing a black duel disk with a scythe-like place for cards, identical to the one's used by the Orichalcos duelists in the Waking the Dragons series.

"Hello children, the name's Ferris, the beastmaster of the Priory of the Seal."

"Don't know, don't care," Trinity says, and they turn to leave, only to find Ferris in front of them again.

"If you want to lose me, you'll have to duel me, Trinity Masters," Ferris says.

"Fine," Trinity says.

In this society, it wasn't uncommon for duelists on the street to challenge a person.

And just in case, she looks through her sidedeck, and makes some changes to her deck beforea activating her duel disk.

"Time to lose," Ferris says, activating his duel disk.

"LETS DUEL!" The two say in unison.

"I'll go first," Ferris says, and draws. "And your in trouble, I activate this field card, using a power older than time itself, **_The Seal of Orichalcos_**!"

The three friends gasp, and the evil seal falls around Trinity and Ferris, knocking back Jason and Jamie. The seal forms on Ferris' forehead, and he laughs evily.

"This card?" Trinity says wondering. "But, its not real, even when the government made new cards, they never made this card."

"You will find out, if you survive this duel," Ferris says. "Now I summon Beserk Gorilla (2000/1000 + 500), in attack mode!"

A raging gorilla apppears, his eyes glow red and the seal appears on his forhead.

"And I will end my turn there."

**000**

In an alleyway, a man is talking into a cell phone.

"Madame Premier," he says. "You wanted to know if there is anyone in this city using a card you called the Seal of Orichalcos, right?"

"Yes Jefferson, now get to the point, who is using it, and on who?" The cold, collected voice of Premier Jessica Roland says on the other line.

"The duelist calls himself Ferris, he appears to be a beast duelist, his opponent is a girl named Trinity Masters," Jefferson says.

This catches Jessica's attention. _Trinity Masters? Thats one of the people Kaiba told me about!_ She says in shock. "Did he say he's part of any organizations?" She asks, hoping that it was just an isolated incident.

"Uhh, yeah, the Priory of the Seal," Jefferson says, and Jessica gasps. "Should I intervene, ma'am?"

"No, I will deal with this myself, you keep watch," Jessica says, and hangs up.

"Bossy, egotistical, Communist..." Jefferson mutters, and watches the duel.

**000**

Trinity draws, her eyes glinting behind her sunglasses. "I summon this monster, Cyber Blader (1400/1500), in attack mode!"

A woman with purple skin, and having two blades attached to her arms appears.

"Now I lace two cards face down, and use the magic card Recruitment Drive, so all female monsters on my field count as Amazons, to end my turn."

Ferris draws. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000 + 500), in attack mode!"

A battle ox with a fierce look on its face appears, and the Seal appears on his forhead as his eyes glow red.

"Now attack her monster!"

The ox attacks.

"You activated both my trap cards, first Amazon Archers, so your monsters both lose 500 attack, and they have to attack my monster!" Trinity counters, and a group of amazons appear, and pelt the beasts with arrows. "And my other trap, Mirror Wall, so both your attacking monsters lose half their attack!"

The two beast monsters attack is halfed as they run into a wall, and Cyber Blader destroys them both, lowering Ferris' life points to 6850.

"Wow, thats a good combo," James says. "Trinity might just win this duel."

Ferris looks suprised that a girl who looks like a carachter from an old science fiction movie could take the lead from him so quickly.

"Fine, but don't forget, you have to pay life points for your trap card," he says. "And I will end my turn."

Trinity draws. "I summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600), in attack mode!"

A woman with flowing brown hair, wearing a red jumpsuit appears with a twirl.

"Now my dancers, direct attack!"

The two female warriors do a twirl, and both strike Ferris, his life points fall to 3650.

"Now I will use Polymerization to fuse them together to form them together to form Cyber Blader (2100/800)!"

The monsters fuse, the result is a woman with long black hair and wearing a red jumpsuit with a cover over her eyes.

"Yeah, her favorite monster is out!" Jason says.

"That will end my turn," Trinity says.

Ferris draws. "I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offerings I will summon Tauros the Bull (100/2300 + 500), in defense mode..."

A bull kneels in defense mode.

"And Beast Commander, in defense mode (1200/1900 + 900)."

A woman who looks sort of like a neko appears, and Ferris' life points fall to 3150.

And then, Cyber Blader's attack begins to go up.

"Cyber Blader's attack is doubled when you have two monsters on the field," Trinity explains.

"I end my turn," Ferris says.

Trinity draws. "I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300 + 200)!"

A beautiful woman wielding a sword appears.

"And now, I use the magic card Hunted to Extinction, this card destroys all beast and beast warriors on the field!"

The two beasts dissapear.

"Now my warrior women, direct attack!"

The two monsters slash Ferris with their weapons, and his life points drop to 0.

"No master, spare me!" He screams, grabbing his head. "You must give me another chance!"

His pleas go unanswered, and he is taken by the seal.

A few minutes later, a limo drives up, and the window is rolled down.

"Trinity Masters, Jason Werner, and Jamie Hanes?" A woman's voice says from inside.

"Oh hi Jess, fancy meeting you here," Trinity says.

The door opens, and inside is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, and wearing a lab coat over a dress, leaning on a cane.

"Climb in children, we have much to discuss," Jessica Roland says.

**000**

_Tauros the Bull (Yu-Gi-Oh Junior: The Mandate of Heaven) and Recruitment Drive (Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand Year Door) are both cards created by Cyber Commander, all credit goes to him._

**000**

_**Beast Commander**_

_**1200/1900**_

_**Earth**_

_**Beast-warrior**_

_**This monster is a commander of beasts and beast warriors who will lead them anywhere. All beasts or beast warriors on your field gains 400 attack as long as this card exists on the field. This monster cannot be attacked if there is another monster on your field.**_

**000**

_Trinity's Deck-Girl Power._

_Trinity's deck reflects upon her idolization of the carachter sharing her name from the Matrix Trillogy. It contains a lot of hard hitting female warriors including both Alexis Rhodes' Cyber Girl cards and Taniya's Amazons._

_Most of the cards in her deck are very rare, and she most likely wouldn't have gotten them if her father wasn't a high ranking party official, working in the cards division._

**000**

_**Well, we've met our heroes, and seen one of them duel.**_

_**Next chapter, Jessica talks with our heroes about the Orichalcos, and they recieve an invitation to a tournament in New York.**_

_**Don't miss, "Shifting Shadows."**_


End file.
